Fawful interviews Luig
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Just as the title says, Fawful learns a little bit about Luigi. Random things happen.


A random Toad walked out onto a stage in dark room full of people.

"Hello, everyone! How are you all doing today?" he asked the audience.

"Get off the stage!" a random Koopa yelled. "We didn't come to see you; we came to see an interview!"

So the audience started to boo and throw rotten food at the poor Toad.

"Save me!" he cried. A drunken Mario stood up. "I'll save you, Peach!"

"But, I'm not Peach."

"Oh. Then I guess I won't save you." Mario shrugged and sat down.

The Toad sighed. "Let's just begin with the interview. Today, Fawful will be interviewing Luigi!" Luigi, who had been sitting in a chair on the stage, sat up straight.

"It's about time. I've been here bored for ten minutes!" he said.

Toad walked off stage, and soon came back dragging Fawful with him.

The audience cheered. Finally, the moment they had been waiting for!

"I HAVE FURY!"

The audience laughed. The boy looked confused. "Whating is so funny?"

"You are," Toad said. "And now, because Random Dawn 14 is lazy and doesn't have very much confidence, you have to talk normally for the rest of the interview."

The Toad hit a button and for reasons that can't be explained, that made Fawful talk like a normal person. But we all know he isn't and never will be normal.

"Aww! Do I _have_ to talk like this?"

"Yes."

Fawful growled. "Fine. Let's just get this over with. Where's Mr. Green Stache?"

Luigi glared. "My name is _Luigi_. And I'm right here, ding-dong!"

"Don't call me a ding-dong!"

"Why not?"

"You'll regret it!" Fawful threatened. "But for now let's just get with stupid thing over with, okay?" He read a note card. "The first question is, why are you taller than Mario even though he's older?"

"CHEESE!" Mario randomly yelled.

"Shut up! Because one day, when we were babies, he got dropped on his head." Luigi said. "We think that's why I'm taller."

"Right… Next question! What were you doing during the events of Super Mario Sunshine?"

"Not much, just hanging out. By myself. All alone…"

"Aww, sucks to be you." Fawful said.

"Hey!"

"Last question! Which game do you like better: Mario Kart DS, or Mario Kart Wii?"

Fawful was beginning to wonder who wrote these questions.

"Um," Luigi thought for a moment. "I guess Mario Kart Wii."

"Well, this note card says you're going home with a copy of Mario Kart Wii and a new Wii!"

Luigi's face lit up. "Really?"

"The note card also says 'Just kidding!'. Who writes this stuff, anyway?"

"Aww,"

"CHEESE!"

"How long is that going to go on?" Luigi wondered out loud.

"So, are we done now?" Fawful asked the random Toad.

"No. Now you have to do audience questions. Have fun with that!" The Toad laughed.

"Darn. The first person to ask a question is Dawn. Wait, what…?"

Dawn stood up, even though she was _supposed to be writing this interview_.

Wait, aren't _I_ Dawn? Who's the _real_ Dawn?!

TIME PARADOX! 

"CHE—"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FREAK UP?"

"…"

Oh well, on with interviewing Luigi.

"I love you, Luigi!" Dawn cried in a fan girl way.

"Do you have a _question_?" Fawful asked.

"Oh, yeah. Who do you love more, me or Daisy?"

Daisy stood up. "You don't have to answer that! I know you love me, Luigi!"

"D-Daisy?!" Luigi did a sweatdrop. "What are you doing here?"

Daisy put her hands on her hips. "I might ask the same about _her_."

She pointed at Dawn. Dawn frowned. "I have a right to be here, missy! I'm writing this story!"

"_No, you're not. I am!_" a voice from above said.

"Grambi, is that you?" some random person in the audience asked.

"_Um, no. I'm the __real__ Random Dawn 14!_" With that, the voice went away, leaving people feeling confused.

"Right… Maybe we should finish up before some other random things happen?" Luigi said.

"PASTA!" Mario yelled, for once not saying the word "cheese".

"Yeah, no kidding. Wario has a question for you now."

Wario stood up. "Who dropped Mario on his head?"

"That's more of something you should ask Mario, but if you really want to know, _ you_ did!" Luigi sighed at Wario's forgetfulness.

"Like, oh yeah! I forgot!" Wario sat down again.

Luigi facepalmed himself.

"You know what? I'm leaving now!" Fawful ran off stage before Toad could stop him.

"Awkward…" Luigi shrugged and left.

"Well then… I guess that's all for this interview…" Toad sighed.

"See ya next time then!"

"CHEESE!"


End file.
